Chuva, melancolia e lágrimas
by Vanessa BR
Summary: -Ligação com "Crônicas de Son Gohan"--One-shot- Como Bulma lidará com a perda de alguém importante para sua vida?


**_Esta fanfic é baseada no capítulo 18 de "Crônicas de Son Gohan", que tem o título "Como dar uma péssima notícia: Uma difícil tarefa para Gohan". Quem ainda não leu as "Crônicas", pode ler pra entender melhor. Tanto essa história, como esta aqui se passam no futuro de Mirai Trunks. _**

******_Eu achei, no capítulo 18 de "Crônicas de Son Gohan" um "buraco", que tive a ideia de preencher com esta história, explicando melhor a reação de Bulma ao saber que Vegeta fora morto pelos androides 17 e 18. E, preparem-se, porque acho que esta fic está repleta de drama..._**

**_E o título "Chuva, melancolia e lágrimas" já diz tudo..._**

**_Boa leitura! Espero que gostem..._**

* * *

_**Chuva, melancolia e lágrimas**_

- Por quê...?

Bulma perguntava entre lágrimas ao saber do cruel fim de Vegeta. Não queria acreditar em nenhuma palavra das que acabara de ouvir. Seu coração acabava de se despedaçar. Começava a chorar abraçada a Trunks, que acabou chorando também. Assim permaneceu durante alguns instantes, diante dos olhares de Chi Chi, Gohan, Aisu e Yakimo.

A chuva voltou a cair sobre todos. Não tinha relâmpagos, nem trovões. Apenas os soluços de mãe e filho. Não conseguia acreditar em tudo o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor. Não conseguia acreditar que Vegeta havia morrido.

Na verdade, não queria acreditar que ele havia morrido. Não queria acreditar que o perdera. Não. Não queria acreditar, mesmo sabendo que corria esse risco de ficar sem ele. Mesmo consciente da possibilidade de que Vegeta, sendo um guerreiro saiyajin, poderia ter uma morte precoce, ela não queria acreditar no que acabava de ouvir de Gohan.

Isso, porque ela percebeu que o garoto tinha hesitado muito para dizer a terrível notícia.

Chi Chi abriu o guarda-chuva que empunhava desde o começo. Bulma olhou para trás.

- Chi Chi, vai lá pra dentro com os garotos... E leva o Trunks também... Ele pode se resfriar...

Ela entregou o garoto para a morena, que logo questionou:

- E você...? Por que não vem...?

- Porque eu preciso ficar sozinha... – disse, tentando enxugar uma lágrima que descia pelo rosto.

- Tem certeza de que quer ficar aí?

- Tenho. – ela disse após dar um triste suspiro.

A chuva seguia caindo sem parar, e logo ela ficou ensopada. A franja já estava colada no rosto, e ela não se mexia do lugar. O cabelo azul-turquesa cobria os olhos. Ela mordia o lábio inferior, mas não conteve a vontade de voltar a chorar e as lágrimas voltaram a deslizar pelo rosto, enquanto ela caía sentada, vencida pela tristeza.

Chi Chi a olhava à distância. Sabia exatamente o que Bulma estava passando. Praticamente a mesma coisa pela qual ela passara meses atrás. A única diferença era que Vegeta fora assassinado.

- Bulma... – ela murmurou.

Gohan via tudo desde o começo. Sentia que tinha uma parcela de culpa nessa história toda, pois fora ele quem contara a Bulma sobre a morte do saiyajin. Odiava entristecer alguém, mas não tinha como evitar. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, teria que contar. E a reação seria a mesma.

Vendo aquilo, tomou uma decisão: não contaria a ela sobre a promessa. Não agora, com ela em estado de choque.

Ainda em meio à chuva, Bulma se levantou, contemplando os escombros resultantes da batalha selvagem que ocorrera ali. Andou por toda a extensão ao redor de sua casa, bastante danificada. Mesmo tomada pela tristeza, estava cada vez mais impressionada com o tamanho da destruição que tomara conta daquele local.

- Todo aquele terremoto... Era por causa disto...?

Caminhava a passos lentos, olhando para cada monte de escombros, para cada construção danificada ao alcance de sua visão. Apesar disso, conseguia notar uma grande trilha de destruição, que – segundo seus cálculos – começava da direção onde era o Colégio West. Local em que, segundo Gohan, havia começado o combate.

E era a direção que Vegeta havia tomado ao sair voando quando ela chegava em casa. A direção para a batalha que ceifou sua vida.

A chuva ainda caía sobre o seu corpo, mas parecia que Bulma não sentia frio nem nada. Parecia estar num torpor em meio àquela chuva. Não sentia nada, nem mesmo as gotas de água pingando de seu cabelo, muito menos a roupa ficar colada no corpo. O pó do concreto destruído havia se tornado lama, que grudava nos calçados dela a cada passo.

Após dar mais alguns passos, ela avistou algo. Algo pontudo e negro.

Seria...?

Quando se aproximou, estacou. Encontrou uma silhueta inerte no chão. A primeira coisa que viu nitidamente ao chegar mais perto foi uma mão com uma luva branca rasgada. Em seguida, viu o restante do corpo, o uniforme em farrapos e a armadura branca muito avariada, faltando uma das alças. Nos rasgões do uniforme azul, havia ferimentos.

Depois, olhou para o rosto dele. Já havia perdido um pouco da cor. Mas ainda se podia ver o bronzeado de sua pele que, ao toque de sua mão, estava começando a ficar fria. A face do saiyajin estava ferida, ainda com vestígios de sangue.

Apesar disso, parecia adormecido, não morto.

A visão de Bulma começou a se embaralhar mais uma vez, as lágrimas voltaram com tudo.

- Por que...? Por que você tinha que morrer...? Vou sentir a sua falta...!

Embaixo de chuva, ela ouviu alguém se aproximar. Enxugou os olhos e olhou para trás. Os olhos azuis voltaram a se encher de lágrimas ante a visão que tinha naquele exato instante.

Era ele.

Bulma ficou incrédula, pois o corpo dele jazia ali, logo atrás dela. Ela se levantou e foi até ele.

Será que na verdade tudo não passava apenas de um pesadelo?

Ele não falou nada, mas seu rosto tinha uma expressão incomum. Era possível perceber uma expressão que era, ao mesmo tempo, de tristeza e de dor.

- Vegeta...! – Bulma disse e foi alcançá-lo.

Foi até ele com o objetivo de abraçá-lo, e ele aparentava estar disposto a corresponder o gesto que poderia acontecer, mas... Tudo parecia não passar de pura ilusão, uma miragem...

Quando ela se aproximou, ele se desvaneceu. Só restou uma fraca imagem que desapareceu com o mesmo ar de melancolia que tinha ao aparecer. Para Bulma, só restou olhar para o corpo inerte de Vegeta logo atrás dela.

E chorar, enquanto sentia seu coração se despedaçar mais e seu corpo ficar encharcado pela chuva que não parava.

- Bulma... – ela ouviu uma voz feminina.

Não olhou para trás, mas reconheceu que era Chi Chi. A morena, por seu turno, viu que a expressão dela era de pura dor. Ficou bastante consternada ao vê-la arrasada. Colocou sobre ela uma toalha, enquanto viu que os pais dela chegavam ali.

- Bulma, filhinha...! – disse a Sra. Briefs. – Vem aqui, já estou sabendo de tudo... Pobrezinho do Vegeta... Ele gostava tanto de você...

Ela abraçou a filha, que só conseguiu chorar. Sabia que com uma tragédia dessas, a filha estaria inconsolável. Abraçou-a com carinho e as duas permaneceram assim por alguns instantes, até que Bulma se acalmasse.

- Vamos pra dentro... – a loira disse. – Você precisa descansar e tomar um chá...

- Mas, mamãe... – ela tentou questionar.

- Vá junto com a sua mãe, Bulma... – disse o Sr. Briefs. – Eu me encarrego de dar um enterro digno a ele...

- Bulma... – Chi Chi disse. – Pode contar comigo... Eu sei o que é passar por isso e posso te ajudar a superar. Se quiser...

Ela deu um abraço forte em Chi Chi, um abraço de quem precisava de todo o apoio necessário. Um abraço de amizade sincera.

- Obrigada, Chi Chi...

- Não é nada... Você me ajudou quando o Goku morreu... E o mínimo que posso fazer é retribuir...

Assim, todos foram para dentro da grande casa, embora esta estivesse parcialmente destruída. A casa podia ser reconstruída... Mas talvez o coração de Bulma levasse mais tempo para se cicatrizar.

_**

* * *

**_

**_[N/A] Bem, eu disse que seria bem dramática esta fanfic... Pobre Bulma..._**

**_Espero que tenham gostado desta one-shot. Fiquem à vontade para comentar. Desde já, muito obrigada e até a próxima! E não se esqueçam de ler as "Crônicas de Son Gohan"!_**


End file.
